cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirates of the Parrot Order
45 |totalstrength = 3,386,226 |avgstrength = 75,249 |totalnukes = 725 |score = 13.51 |internationalrelations = s * The Bear Cavalry ( ) s * Argent ( ) * Knights of Ni! ( ) s * Kashmir ( ) s s * CCC ( ) * Kort ( ) * The Seven Kingdoms ( ) s Applicant AA *Pirate Applicant |forumurl = http://ppo.spickle.com/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/ppo |ircchannel = #ppo |joinurl = http://ppo.spickle.com/ }} Pirates of the Parrot Order is a medium alliance on the aqua sphere. History The Before "Before" In the age of 2006, in the month of December, two men known as Greenanatsu, and Shade0017, decided to form an alliance. This alliance would come to be known as the Pirates of the Parrot Order (PPO). The alliance grew prosperous, and stayed under the radar of major alliances. However, soon came a time for better acknowledging your allies. The formation of the GUILD. Shortly after the formation of the GUILD an incident occurred during a raid gone bad, and Shade0017 was left to the wolves by the new leadership of GUILD and left. During this time Greenansatsu had been away and on returning found that PPO was now a part of GUILD and that Shade0017 had been kicked out of the alliance he had created; Greenanastu left to join OBR at that time. With members from the GUILD(SFS(Sent from Satan), BTD(Brotherhood of the Dreaded) and the PPO formed BoTS. However, within a week of bad dealings, some pirates left. They formed an alliance known as SOLDIER. SOLDIER lost Shade0017 to Blackwater a few months after. A member, Caprontos took over, then left to Bushido. After Caprontos was Alucard65535. Alucard welcomed back a former PPO member as he stepped down and made that former member leader of SOLDIER. That member along with Alucard decided to move SOLDIER into PPO, and so it was made, that on July 15, 2008, PPO declared its Independence. PPO is a free alliance that WILL NOT EVER merge so long as Silent Blood Line is a Captain of the PPO. A Change in Leadership As of April 22, 2010, Silent Blood Line stepped down from his Cabin as the Captain of the PPO and handed over the reigns to a new leader. He appointed his then Commander of Foreign Affairs as the new Captain of the Pirates of the Parrot Order while taking up a position of guidance in the transitional period. As part of the new leadership, the PPO experienced an influx in organized tech deals and trade circles being set up, which will continue so long as Lurunin is at the helm. As a sidenote to Lurunin becoming the new Captain, after much discussion, revisions in the Rules of Engagement, a new flag, and development with even more plans to be worked on in the future. Lurunin respects the ideals of brotherhood and friendship above all else and refuses to let either his alliance mates or friends of the alliance hang out to dry. He also wishes to mirror Silent Blood Line's position of never merging the PPO into another alliance, no matter the conditions. A Period of Rejuvenation In the month of October of 2015, Uron and Stripes began talks of a merger to help rejuvenate their respective alliances, and PPO was approached to be a part of this merger. After some discussion, it was decided that all alliances would merge into PPO. After a ratification of the charter, and much planning, the new PPO was announced on November 1st 2015. Charter Preamble: The Pirates of the Parrot Order (PPO) is an alliance symbolizing brotherhood, honor, respect, and adoration for Planet Bob. This document and any undersigning nations agree to its terms. Article I: Admission Any nation is allowed admittance into the PPO, provided that nation is approved by the Commander of Recruitment, and complies with all articles of this document. Nations will apply following the application process found on the PPO forum. Article II: Chain of Command Admiralty-''' The Admiralty is a collectively equal body. They shall be tasked with both guiding the alliance towards its goals and its daily operations. The Admiralty hold the power to sign treaties, declare war, and make internal policy. The Admiralty makes all decisions, except war declaration, by a 2/3 consensus. War declaration requires a 3/3 Admiralty vote. The Admiralty’s first responsibility, upon taking office, is to appoint the Commanders. The Admiralty may relieve Commanders of duty with a simple 2/3 consensus. With the same consensus, the Admiralty may override a Commander’s appointment of a Lieutenant, or relieve Lieutenants of duty. The Admiralty is an elected body. Elections are held every 3 months. The body of the alliance will vote for the three-member of the Admiralty. Each member may cast a single vote for each position of the Admiralty. Perspective Admirals must be nominated by a registered member of the alliance. Members are not required to accept nominations, and may decline a nomination. Returning members of The Admiralty are considered incumbent unless expressly stated prior to the voting period. The Commander of Internal Affairs will administer votes via the alliance forums. Election nominations will begin on the 25th day of the third month and will be open for 48 hours. Voting will begin on the 27th of that month and will be open for 48 hours. The new term for the Admiralty will begin on the 1st of the following month. 'Commanders-' The Commanders are directly in charge of their respective Mast. Each Commander may appoint any Lieutenants they desire, though have no obligation to do so. Commanders may also relieve a Lieutenant of duty. 'Lieutenants-' Lieutenants will perform the specific tasks as assigned by their Commander. '''Article III: Absence In the Absence of a member of the Admiralty, the Commander of Internal Affairs is to take the place of said missing member until their return or end of the current term. During the temporary promotion, the Commander of Internal Affairs shall appoint one of his/her Lieutenants to their position. Should the absentee Admiral return, the Commander of Internal Affairs shall return to his/her position, and the Lieutenant shall return to their appropriate position. Should a second member of The Admiralty become absent within the same term, the Commander of Foreign Affairs shall be appointed temporary Admiral in similar fashion. The line of succession for Admiralty, should a Commander be unable to adopt a seat, or decline the appointment is as follows: Commander of Internal Affairs, Commander of Foreign Affairs, Commander of Recruitment, and Commander of Information. Article IV: The Masts Mast of Internal Affairs: Headed by the Commander of Internal Affairs, this Mast is required to maintain: Finances, Technology Deals, Activity, IRC Activity, Forums, Individual Nation Growth, Monitoring Alliance Growth, Trading, Investigating Strange Activity, Tracking Alliance Updates, Reviewing and dealing with Offenses, and anything else pertaining to the alliance internally, that requires attention. Mast of War: Headed by the Commander of War, this Mast is required to maintain: War Chests, War Plans/Strategies, Gathering Military Information, Military Response, IRC Activity, Defense of all PPO Nations, Investigating PPO Wars, and anything else pertaining to the alliance militaristically, that requires attention. Pirate Navy The Commander of War holds total power, next to the Admiralty, over the Navy of the PPO. Mast of Foreign Affairs: Headed by the Commander of Foreign Affairs, this Mast is required to maintain: Embassies, IRC Activity, Relaying Foreign Intel, Proposing Inter-alliance Treaties, Negotiation, Active Interalliance Communication, Posting Updates in Embassies, and anything else pertaining to the alliance foreign wise, that requires attention. Mast of Recruitment: Headed by the Commander of Recruitment, this Mast is required to maintain: Pirate Applicant Activity, Testing, Admissions, Recruiting, Trading, Starter Aid, IRC Activity, Mentoring, and anything else pertaining to the alliance recruitment, that requires attention. Mast of Information: Headed by the Commander of Information, this Mast deals all things OWF and AA culture: Works with Recruiting, Posts alliance dispatches, Maintains a spam area on the alliance forums. Supreme Overlord of PPO-''' The Pirate King- These are essentially advisory positions. It is a lifetime appointment, for as long as the appointy remains in PPO. Those appointees can serve in other government positions. Gowfanatic shall always remain Supreme Overlord of PPO, his coup of Lulu is eternal, and shall be law. Always. Smurthwaite can be Pirate King if he wants too I guess… I’m a nice Supreme Overlord. Signed by the Supreme Overlord of PPO, Gowfanatic '''Article V: Mutiny For an Admiral to be mutinied from from his/her cabin, there must be a 72 hour vote over the impeachment. In order for the impeachment to be official 75% of the alliance must vote in favor of the mutiny. Once the Admiral has been removed from his/her cabin, the Commander of Internal Affairs or subsequent Commander in the line of succession shall fill the empty position. The appointed Commander shall promote a Lieutenant of their respective Mast to the Commander position. Article VI: Laws of the Sea Members of PPO may propose laws to the government, which do not amend the charter. Any laws proposed must be specific in their agenda, have a target, and prove beneficial to the alliance. Upon review and approval by the Commanders and Admiralty, the law will go to vote for the entire alliance. Votes will be administered by the Mast of Internal Affairs and will remain open for 48 hours. The Admiralty cannot veto any laws, but is allowed to implement laws for vote without permission of the Commanders. Article VII: The Pirate’s Code While the PPO respects each nation’s sovereignty to the utmost, it is expected of every member to maintain a proper and respectful conduct to all nations of Planet Bob. This code is known as the Pirate’s Code. Violations of this code will be subject to investigation by the Mast of Internal Affairs. Should it be deemed necessary, consequences will be determined by the Mast of Internal Affairs and reviewed by the Admiralty. Any nation of the PPO can submit a request for investigation of behavior to either an Admiral and/or the Commander of Internal Affairs. Should the Commander of Internal Affairs violate the pirate’s code, they are subject to review by the Admiralty. Walking the Plank Should it be deemed appropriate, Commanders may expel a nation with a unanimous vote amongst them, excluding the Admiralty. The Admiralty can both veto and endorse an expulsion with a 2/3 vote. Article VIII: Dread Pirate Roberts All pirates will be required to properly resign from the PPO by either posting in the correct location, or contacting a government official. Pirates who leave the alliance without proper notification will be dishonorably discharged; in other words, barred from joining again. Article IX: Tech Raiding We hold that it is in a nation's right to plunder another nation for booty if they so wish. However, as long as a member of the PPO flies the "Pirates of the Parrot Order" flag they must proceed through the proper channels to do so. Those nations wishing to raid must also understand that they will receive no support from the Pirates of the Parrot Order if the raid goes awry. There is a strict, “raid at your own risk” policy. Article X: Charter Amendments Any member of government can submit a proposed modification to the Charter. All members of government must vote for amendments to pass. A supermajority vote of 75% amongst government will pass an amendment. Discussion will last 48 hours and voting will last 24 hours. After the 24 hour period of voting, the motion will either be carried, or denied. Article XI: Final Words We, the Pirates of the Parrot Order, exist to promote the growth and expansion of power of our nations. We defend our fellow nations against outside aggression. We will abide by our allies. We acknowledge the sovereignty of our name and of other alliances. Any acts committed by us are to uphold our brotherhood, our honor, our respect for one another, and our adoration for Planet Bob. If you don’t like us, we’ll rip an’ burn yer Jolly Roger, ye salty, pox-faced kraken! Strike yer colours! On this day, 31 October 2015, I hereby announce the first government of the new and improved Pirates of the Parrot Order: The Admiralty Lurunin Manussa Xanth Commander of War SpliceVW Commander of Internal Affairs ChairmanHal Commander of Foreign Affairs Gowfanatic Commander of Recruitment Jraison Commander of Information Smurthwaite Alliance Agreements * MDP with the Argent * MDP with the Knights of Ni! * oDoAP with Kashmir Per Merger With Stripes * PIAT with the Christian Coalition of Countries * PIAT with the Knights of the Round Table Per Merger with URoN * PIAT with The Seven Kingdoms Defunct Treaties * ODP with The Apparatus CANCELLED * The Bullet Proof Vest Pact (MDP) with the Goa'uld Empire MERGED * MDoAP with the Mostly Harmless Alliance CANCELLED * Protectorate with the Mostly Harmless Alliance UPGRADED * oDoAP with the Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism DISBANDED * ODP with Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism UPGRADED * Pirates are NEAT (PIAT) with Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism UPGRADED * oDoAP with the Nuclear Proliferation League DISBANDED * PIAT with Nuclear Proliferation League UPGRADED * oDoAP with The Outlaws Republic MERGED * MDP with The Shadow Accord DISBANDED * MDP with Through Yggdrasil's Roots MERGED * Sexy Pirates and Poledancing Vikings vs. the Force (PIAT) with Through Yggdrasil's Roots UPGRADED Wars Great War 5 Involvement The Beginning During the reformation of the Pirates of the Parrot Order, the PPO came under raid by the Poison Clan, Elysium, and a few other alliances. However, PPO did not activate any MDPs or treaties during that time. After a short break of about 5 days, PPO was notified of an attack on their Mutual Defense Pact partner, Alliance of Neutral Armadas. The attack was by Armed Coalition of Valor. The ACV had declared war on ANA due to their view on ANA being that of a possible threat to their protector, Mostly Harmless Alliance. Pirates of the Parrot Order jumped in on the war, and made a DoW at 4:20 PM on August 15 of the year 2008. PPO DoW'd regardless the fact it had been a target for constant tech raids for the past 30 days. PPO announced they shall not surrender until ANA does so. The first attack was by Sakura17 of the nation ninja kitty, an honored PPO member. The Victory, and the Surrender Once the Alliance of Neutral Armadas had surrendered to the Armed Coalition of Valor, so did PPO. All three of the alliances fought with honor for their own. MHA had entered the war as well due to the war turning from 1v1, to 2v1. However the side of MHA had then lopsided the war greatly. The Pirates honor their victorious enemies. Meanwhile, this helped many pirates show their pride. Medals were given out, as well as ribbon to those whom charged their rage into their enemy, for the sake of the PPO. Terms of Surrender for PPO * Decommission our soldiers to 25% of our population. * Decommission all Tanks, Cruise Missiles, and Nukes. * Decommission our navies, but not naval improvements. * Decommission Guerrilla Camps, Satellites and Missile Defense improvements, unless it means decommissioning a wonder. * Pay $45 Million dollars in reparations. External links DoWs * ACV DoW on ANA * PPO DoW on ACV Surrenders * Individual Surrender Terms * Alliance Wide Surrender Terms Notable PPO Nations * Alucardon, ruled by Alucard65535 * Caprontosopia, ruled by Caprontos * ninja kitty, ruled by Sakura17 * Narwallistan, ruled by Anothony Costa * AztaGard, ruled by Silent Blood Line * Konoha Village, ruled by sasuke17 * Darkin, ruled by HybirdFox * Strike the Box, ruled by The White Cloud Side Note The Pirates of the Parrot Order were honored to fight along Alliance of Neutral Armadas, and to have an honorable enemy such as the Armed Coalition of Valor. PB-NpO War Involvement Involvement On January 28, Mostly Harmless Alliance, who hold a protectorate with the PPO, went to war against the alliances of The Foreign Division, We Are Perth Army, and Colossus in defense of an ally. They were then countered upon by The Peoples Community and Carpe Diem. The PPO do not watching as their close allies take a beating so on February 5, 2011, the PPO sailed to war to help their protectors overs at Mostly Harmless Alliance. They proceeded to declare war against The Foreign Division, an alliance 5x their size still and would not give peace until their allies at MHA were out of the war. The DoW was posted at 12:31 am server time, just before update, on the 5th of February on the year of 2011. The first attacks were made by the nations of Czar Tanner, of the nation United Nations III and by Reich of the nation Reich...both honored members of the PPO. Victory After only a few days of fighting, the forces of NV, GLOF, WAPA, Colossus, Quantum, AB, CD, TFD, NATO, TNG, TPC and DDM agreed to the peace agreement with the forces of Sparta, MHA, Fark, PPO, AO, DF, Umbrella, and Argent. Their only terms in surrendering were the following: * 1. All parties listed agree to cease all hostilities. * 2. The parties of NV, GLOF, WAPA, Colossus, Quantum, AB, CD, TFD, NATO, TNG, TPC, and DDM agree to not re-enter on any point in the current conflict surrounding NpO or NPO. These parties may defend against an alliance who DoWs (or equivalent) against their treatied allies after these terms are posted. External links Declarations of War * MHA on TFD, WAPA, and Colossus * PPO on TFD Surrenders * Alliance Wide Surrender Terms The PPO were honored to have to chance to help out their allies over at Mostly Harmless Alliance as well to have had to opportunity to fight such great opponents as The Foreign Division. Ribbons are to be distributed to all pirates who served in this war. The Grudge War Involvement Involvement Following the attacks on the New Polar Order by The Order of the Paradox and Independent Republic of Orange Nations, the next global war was kicked off with many alliances being dragged in willingly or pre-empted for any slight indication that an alliance may or may not fight. The Mostly Harmless Alliance was one such alliance who fell victim to the pre-emptive coalition warfare that was deployed freely. The Knights of Ni!, The Apparatus and Pirates Of the Parrot Order mobilized to help protect their ally against the curbstomp designed against them. The PPO jumped in after planning and coordination with allies and decided that their target would be Hooligans. The PPO went into the war with full intention of taking Hooligan attention off of MHA, and succeeded in their effort going so far as to destroy close to 40% of their pre-war nation strength. In the end, though, the MHA sought out peace and her and her allies agreed to surrender to the combined forces of Umbrella, Mushroom Kingdom, Orange Defense Network, Global Alliance and Treaty Organization, The Foreign Division, Hooligans, Viridian Entente (2nd), Alchemy, and The Prolific Empire. Surrender Surrender Terms were hammered out that led to the following terms: 1) MHA, KofN, PPO, Apparatus, and TuR admit defeat and surrender to the alliances of GATO, MK, ODN, TPE, TLR, NG, Umbrella, VE, TFD, Hooligans, and Alchemy. 2) MHA, KofN, PPO, Apparatus, and TuR will not re-enter the current conflict or any wars resulting from the current conflict (this includes all fronts, the NPO/FARK front, the CSN front, the Polaris front, etc.). This also includes sending aid to Alliances at war. 3) KofN shall write a short story, graphics included, for TPE. External links Declarations of War * GATO DoW on MHA * Hooligans DoW on MHA * TPE DoW on MHA * ODN DoW on MHA * KofN DoW on TPE * App DoW on GATO * PPO DoW on Hooligans * TUR DoW on Hooligans * TFD DoW on MHA and KofN * ODN DoW on KofN * UMB DoW on KofN * VE DoW on App * MK DoW on MHA * Alchemy DoW on MHA Surrenders * Alliance Wide Surrenders The PPO were glad to have been able to stand with their allies against overwhelming odds and hold their heads up even in defeat knowing that they helped fight a war for a just cause of true defense to an ally in the face of an unprovoked attack. Dave War Involvement Involvement Seven months after the end of the PPO's involvement in the Grudge War, global war had erupted again and the PPO entered the fray. This global war broke out after the Mushroom Kingdom attacked the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations for continuing to attack Dave93 who was on CSN's ZI list for spying. Many alliances, including the PPO, were still rebuilding from the Grudge War and only just starting to rebuild their warchests again. Even still, much of the world mobilized for war and the PPO were no different. The PPO's MDoAP ally, the Mostly Harmless Alliance officially entered the war against the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization in defense of R&R. The alliances of Hooligans, LOSS, The Brain declared war on MHA soon after. The PPO requested from the MHA who they would like some help against in the war and it was mutually decided that LoSS would be the target. The Pirates of the Parrot Order were prepping their nations for war when their allies in Global Protection Force and Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism asked if a joint strike would be possible to maximize efficiency in the war. After a few conversations it was agreed that the combined nations of the PPO, GPF, and NEAT would initiate a joint strike upon LoSS. Unfortunately though, setbacks were had with the last minute planning and certain problems arose. On July 11, 2012 the joint DoW was made and the wars began. Eventually, the fighting wound down on all fronts and peace would be made with the Pirates of the Parrot Order, Mostly Harmless Alliance, Global Protection Force, and Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism agreed to admit defeat to the combined forces of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization, LOSS, The Brain, Hooligans, Dark Templar, and The Imperial Order (2nd). Surrender The terms for the end of this war were simple ones: "No Re-entry, No Aiding, Nothing but firm handshakes, Respectful bows and a tip o' the cap to each other." External Links Declarations of War * MHA DoW on GATO * Brain DoW on MHA * Hooligans DoW on MHA * LoSS DoW on MHA * PPO, GPF, NEAT Joint DoW on LoSS * DT DoW on GPF * TIO DoW on PPO * SRA Declaration of "Aid" against PPO, GPF, NEAT Surrenders * Alliance wide Surrenders The PPO were proud to be able to fight on behalf of their allies in MHA and prouder yet to stand side by side with their other allies in GPF and NEAT. The war taught many things that would not be forgotten, especially that it is possible to have go to war with an alliance and still stay respectful from start to finish. Even in defeat, the PPO sails on. Equilibrium War Involvement The EQ War was one that was planned in the backrooms during the Dave War Conflict. Certain alliances met in the shadows to try and overthrow the regime that Doom House had built itself. The War itself started due to a rogue nation Masterof9puppets declared war on Anarchy Inc. The reason it expanded into full fledged world war was due in part to the alliance Umbrella filling the war slots of the rogue nation and hindering AI's abilities to punish the rogue. Masterof9puppets and UMB nations coordinated so that when the rogue left peace mode, within minutes, all of his war slots would be filled. Anarchy Inc., in turn, called upon their allies in Independent Republic of Orange Nations, New Pacific Order, The Imperial Order (2nd), and North Atlantic Treaty Organization to collectively declare war on Umbrella, and thus the war began on January 18, 2013. Involvement The PPO found itself entering the conflict alongside their newest allies, The Outlaws Republic. They would be assisting on the VE front alongside their own allies in The Empire of the New Evolution (2nd). TOR and TENE officially joined the Equilibrium (war coalition) on January 27, 2013, with the PPO being on standby for any counters. The Pirates of the Parrot Order finally joined the fray alongside TOR on February 2, 2013 and helped keep the pressure on the Viridian Entente (2nd) until peace was restored to Planet Bob on March 26, 2013 via Umbrella and the "Competence Coalition" surrendering to the Equilibrium Coalition and Allies. Victory After almost two full months of war, the PPO and her allies finally saw peace restored. Though, it was nowhere near the peace expected, nor wanted. Controversy upon controversy plagued the EQ coalition the entire war, but it hit its forefront when signatures were being gathered for peace terms that were being hidden from the rest of the coalition aside from the New Pacific Order. This left bitter tastes in many alliance mouths, most of whom refused to hand over their signatures until the "hidden peace terms" were brought out to light. Finally, the document was signed and the "Competence Coalition" faced only a single surrender term: 1) Admit their defeat and surrender to their respective combatants facing them from the collective forces of Anarchy Inc, the Independent Republic of Orange Nations, The Order of Righteous Nations, Argent, Molon Labe, The Grand Lodge of Freemasons, Aurora Borealis, the Global Order of Darkness, R&R, the Nuclear Proliferation League, the Random Insanity Alliance, Delusions of Grandeur, the Mostly Harmless Alliance, Sparta, Farkistan, the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers, the Christian Coalition of Countries, the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance, the North Atlantic Defense Coalition, the Apparatus, The Templar Knights, the Zulu Alliance, Sengoku, The Empire of the New Evolution, The Outlaws Republic, the New Pacific Order, The Imperial Order, the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, Nusantara Elite Warriors, The Phoenix Federation, Death Before Dishonor, the Dark Templar, Nebula-X, the Libertarian Socialist Federation, Ragnarok, Invicta, the New Polar Order, Avalanche, The Legion, Cult of Justita, Confederatio Aesir, SNAFU, The Grämlins, the Union of Communist Republics, the League of Small Superpowers, the Federation of Armed Nations, Guru Order, the Pirates of the Parrot Order, United Equestria, and the Global Democratic Alliance, hereby referred to as the "Equilibrium Coalition". The Equilibrium Coalition and all Umbrella Coalition alliances agree to immediately cease hostilities with each other. Any nations which jumped to "splinter" or other such alliances during this war who decide to continue war will be treated as rogues by all parties to this document. External Links Declarations of War *January 24, 2013 - *January 26, 2013 - *January 26, 2013 - *January 28, 2013 - *January 29, 2013 - *Feburary 2, 2013 - Surrenders *March 26, 2013 - This war was a savage one on both sides. The Viridian Entente (2nd) held the advantage in tech numbers and were successfully able to deal more damage because of it to their attackers, however, our side held numerical superiority and were able to turn what was seen as the fairest battlefield of the war, into a complete tide in our favor. It was a bloody war, but we walked out with our heads raised and thank VE for a fun and respectful battle. The Texas Rum War Involvement Important PPO Announcements * The PPO Announces Their Existence in the Middle of WotC * The PPO Announces the Protection of Anyone Remaining on the Through Yggdrasil's Roots AA * The PPO Hits One Million Nation Strength * The PPO announces temporary protection over The Shadow Legacy Amidst Raids with GOONs GOONS-TSL Tech raid * The PPO Announces the merger of Stripes and Uron into it. Category:Pirates of the Parrot Order Category:Aqua team alliances